


Twice

by Halevetica



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Professors, Benny Lafitte & Dean Winchester Friendship, Cas is an Ethics professor, Charlie Bradbury & Castiel Friendship, Dean is an Economics professor, Dean is shy, Flirty Benny, Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Angst, cas is oblivious, confused cas, dean is oblivious, don't jump to conclusions kids, embarrassed Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23149567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halevetica/pseuds/Halevetica
Summary: Dean has only ever been turned down twice in his life, he's afraid to make it a third time by asking Cas, the Ethics professor he's been crushing on.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 159





	Twice

Twice. That was the number of times Dean had been turned down in his whole life. Once was by Krista Becket in twelfth grade because Dean had already dated her sister and once by a guy at a bar who claimed he wasn't into guys. Yet this did nothing for his confidence as he watched Castiel Novak shuffle his books from one arm to the other as he locked his classroom. No matter what, he just couldn't get the courage to ask him out, for fear of that rejection.

Castiel looked up from pulling his keys from his door to see Dean Winchester walking down the hall towards him.

"Heya, Cas," Dean smiled as he reached Castiel's side.

"Dean, how are you?" Castiel smiled warmly at the other Professor. Dean was the only one of two people that called him Cas. All the other professors called him Novak or Castiel other than Charlie, his best friend. It made Castiel happy to hear the nickname.

"Tired. This last class was long," Dean answered, running a hand over his face as if for emphasis.

"It did seem like a rather long one," Castiel agreed. Class before lunch was always the longest in his opinion. However, that could have been because he was always eager for what came after. Walking to the teachers lounge with Dean Winchester. Their classes were on the same hall and Dean always passed Cas' classroom on his way, so they walked together. It quickly became Cas' favorite part of the day.

Dean gestured to the arm full of what looked to be tests, "Can I help you carry some of that?" he offered.

"Oh that's alright," Cas shook his head, shifting the books and papers to better support them.

"Come on, hand 'em over," Dean reached over, taking half of the load off of Cas' hands.

"Thank you, Dean," Cas smiled gratefully. It did help.

"What is all this?" Dean asked, trying to peer at the pages.

"I had my students write an eight-page report on their philosopher of choice in lieu of a midterm. I gave them a choice between that or a regular midterm. They opted for the paper," Cas shrugged.

"Wow, that's awfully nice of you. I made mine do the mid-term. They also have a three-page paper due in two weeks on the history of economic science," Dean grinned at Castiel.

"Your students love you," Castiel pointed out. It was no secret that Dean was a coveted professor.

Dean opened his mouth to respond but he was interrupted by a heavy accent as they entered the teachers lounge.

"Dean, they you are, I was about to come lookin' for you."

Castiel tried to hide the disdain he felt as Coach Laffite beamed at Dean from across the room.

"Hey, Benny," Dean grinned fondly at the man.

"Novak," Benny tipped his head towards Castiel.

"Coach," Castiel answered tightly.

"Whatcha got there, cher?" Benny asked, reaching Dean's side, peering at the papers and books he'd taken off Castiel's hands.

"He was just helping me," Castiel answered quickly, setting his stuff down on a nearby table and quickly taking the books from Dean.

The lounge was fairly large, but it was rarely ever full. At the moment, it only had a small handful of teachers. Anna and Balthazar Milton, the English and French professors. Cole Trenton, the shop professor. Charlie Bradbury, the computer science professor. And then Dean, Castiel and Benny.

"He's a good one, huh?" Benny winked, nudging Dean's arm in a flirty manner.

Castiel only gave a stiff smile.

Dean tried to hide his blush as he dropped his head.

"Thank you for your help Dean," with that Castiel turned his attention to Charlie.

Dean tried to hide the disappointment as he lost Castiel's attention. He didn't know how to keep it for very long. It was like anytime anyone else was around, Castiel was afraid to talk to Dean. Dean worried that Castiel was afraid of rumors. Maybe Cas didn't date people he worked with.

"He still not giving you the time of day?" Benny put an arm around Dean's shoulder, leaning in close so no one else could hear.

Dean just sighed. "Maybe he's not into me?"

"Come one, Dean, you know that can't be right. I've never known anyone to turn you down," Benny winked at his best friend.

"It's happened at least twice," Dean sighed, hoping not to make it a third.

Castiel glanced across the room where Benny had his arm around Dean. He was leaned in close and whatever he said made Dean's cheeks flare with a blush. Benny tossed him another wink before pulling away and heading towards where Anna was sitting alone.

Castiel tried not to let the annoyance get to him, but every day he watched as Benny did this. He would flaunt Dean around and then flirt with everyone else in the room. Well almost everyone. He'd flirted with Castiel once and then never did it again. Castiel wondered if Benny realized that he had a thing for Dean. Neither of them ever spoke of it and Castiel would never dare mention it.

He watched as Dean grabbed a water from the fridge squeezing Benny's shoulder as he passed. He then made his way towards the door he and Castiel had come through. He never stayed for lunch. He always met his brother, Sam, for lunch. Sam was a lawyer at the law firm a half block away. It made Castiel wonder why he bothered coming to the lounge at all. Just to watch Benny flirt with other people?

"Why don't you just talk to him?" Charlie's voice cut in, pulling Castiel from where his eyes were tracking Dean's movements to the door.

"What? No, it's not my place," Castiel shook his head, dropping his eyes from the door to the papers in front of him.

Charlie sighed, but didn't push it. She'd tried having this conversation with Castiel before but with no such luck.

-

It was the end of the day and Dean had a plan. He was going to invite Cas to his place to grade papers together. It wasn't technically a date and that way if he got rejected it wouldn't make things weird and they could still be friends.

"Cas," Dean jogged towards the Ethics professor just as he was locking up his room.

Castiel let out a sigh. He'd been hoping to avoid Dean this afternoon. He had decided that the best way to avoid his frustration was to get over his crush on Dean. However, it was hard to do that when They walked everywhere together in between classes. Their parking places were next to each other and while Castiel got there a good thirty minutes before Dean, they left at the same time after classes were over. Normally Castiel liked it, minus the fact that Benny usually joined, but he was just tired of it.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel offered a forced smile.

"So look, I umm, I know that you don't have midterms to grade, but I was gonna see if you wanted come over for a couple drinks and knock out some grading together? I always find it more tolerable with a beer or two and company," Dean smiled hopefully.

Castiel frowned slightly. Why did it sound like Dean was asking Castiel out? Was he just trying to be friendly?

Castiel wanted to say yes. That actually sounded great, but that was the opposite of getting over Dean. He opened his mouth to come up with some reason as to why he wouldn't be able to but instead he found himself asking. "Will Benny be there?"

Dean's face fell, "He...uh...well...n-no." It suddenly made sense why Castiel barely had anything to do with Dean when others were around. It wasn't just others, it was Benny. Cas had a thing for Benny. Dean felt sick to his stomach suddenly.

"Oh," Castiel only nodded. "I just assumed. Where is he by the way?" Castiel expected him to have joined by now, normally he would have.

Suddenly Dean couldn't help the jealousy and anger that swelled inside him. "Probably flirting with literally anybody else," he snapped. Benny was a huge flirt, that was no secret, but Cas was the one person Benny intentionally didn't flirt with. Hell, he even flirted with Charlie and she was into girls. But Cas was off limits and yet still the guy liked him? Dean couldn't blame Cas. Benny was gorgeous. He was tall, built, athletic, crystal blue eyes and an accent that could charm anyone's pants off, but it still stung.

Castiel bit down on his bottom lip and dropped his eyes.

Dean's shoulders slumped, "I'm sorry, that was-"

"It's fine. You have every right to be upset. You deserve better," Castiel cut in.

Dean blinked in confusion, "What?"

"I'm sorry that wasn't my place," Castiel turned to walk away.

"Wait, Cas," Dean caught the other man's arm to keep him from walking away.

Cas sighed, turning dark blue eyes back on Dean.

"What are you talking about?"

"It doesn't matter, I shouldn't have-"

"No, it does," Dean cut in, pressing for Cas to continue.

"I just...He flaunts you around and then he runs off to flirt with Anna or Cole and it's not fair. And he does it right in front of you. You deserve better and I know it's not my place to say but...it's true. If you were mine, I would never-" Castiel cut himself off then. He'd said far too much.

Dean's brows shot up.

"I'm sorry that was...unethical," Castiel dropped his head in shame.

"Wait a minute, you think...you think I'm dating Benny?" Dean shook his head. Relief washed over him. Cas wasn't into Benny. Cas thought Benny was a shit boyfriend.

Castiel's head snapped up, "You're not?"

"Of course not. He's my best friend. Has been for years," Dean let out a chuckle.

"But he flirts with you all the time," Cas frowned.

"He flirts with everyone."

"Not like that," Castiel practically pouted. "And not me."

"There's a reason for that," Dean dropped his head, trying to hide the nervous blush in his cheeks.

"I thought it was because he didn't like that I was friends with his boyfriend," Castiel frowned.

Dean laughed, shaking his head. "Not even close."

"Then why?" Castiel tilted his head, the frown not leaving his features.

Dean raised his brows at Cas, "Why do you think?"

Castiel continued to look confused.

Dean huffed out a laugh, "I asked him not to. I was afraid you'd fall for him." Suddenly all the nerves in Dean's body were on fire. He was telling Cas how he felt. He was ruining his plan.

"Oh," Castiel's eyes widened in realization. "Oh. The grading papers. You were...oh god," Castiel closed his eyes and covered his face.

Dean bit his bottom lip anxiously.

"You were asking me out."

Dean gave a hopeful shrug.

"I'm such an idiot," Castiel groaned. "I must have seemed like such a jerk asking about Benny."

Dean gave a noncommittal shrug, "I did think you were into Benny briefly."

"Oh god," Castiel groaned, covering his face once more.

"So I don't mean to pry but...could you put a guy out of his misery?" Dean asked with a nervous laugh.

"Oh, oh, god, I'm the worst, yes, I'd love to go out with you, absolutely," Cas sputtered, wishing the floor would open up and swallow him.

Dean's whole body relaxed, and a wide grin spread across his lips. He glanced down the hall where Benny and Charlie where anxiously waiting. He gave a thumbs up and loud cheering started.

Dean's cheeks flared bright red as did Castiel's. They two turned and beelined for the doors together.

Twice. That was the number of times Dean had been turned down in his whole life.

**Author's Note:**

> I am running on like 2 hours of sleep so sorry if this is shit, I just felt like writing something. lol 🤷♀️


End file.
